Night
by BroadwayObsessedGirl54
Summary: Onesided K/I. After the battle with Deep Blue, Kisshu reflects on Ichigo under his favorite cherry tree. Rated T for the angst and briefly mentioned character death. Please read and review nya!


Hey everyone!!! I'm really sorry if this sucks, it literally took me five minuets to write. And its chock full of cliches. I do have to admit it came out a little more angsty and emo then I orignally wanted, but I think it kinda works....

Time for a random quote that I think somewhat fits the story:

" He is asleep. Though his mettle was sorely tired,

He lived, and when he lost his angel, died.

It happened calmly, on its own,

the way night comes when day is done."

~ Les Miserables, Victor Hugo

* * *

Kisshu was alone that night. He sat on a branch of the cherry tree as his forlorn eyes gazed at dizzying expanse of Tokyo at night. Its many shining lights of every color and shape imaginable. And, yet, it was not beautiful in his eyes.

He averted his gaze away from the city, toward the sky. The sky showed marvelously for him that night. Its deep navy base looked so smooth that he could almost feel its texture; soft and velvety. Stars speckled it like tiny diamonds that made individual patterns that were simply breathtaking. And the crown jewel of them all, the moon. It was full and seemed to be as bright as the sun, but softer as not to wake the sleeping city below her.

And, still he scoffed at them all. The brilliant blue sky was nothing but a veil to cover the truth of what lied beyond it. The Moon was smiling at him; mocking him that he could never obtain nearly as much beauty and light as she could. And the stars. They were the worst of them all. In each one of them he could only see her eyes. He would look at one pair and see chocolaty, innocent eyes. He'd look at another and see determined pink ones.

Sighing, he gave up on the sky and looked at the tree around him. Cherry blossoms. Tears filled his eyes. This was the tree. The tree where he first fell in love with her. The first time his heart had a reason for beating. Here is where she became his everything.

_"Amazing! This is just amazing! Your greater than I thought. I'm moved, you hit me when I was serious! Yes, I know... I'll ask for your life to be spared. Lets go together, Ichigo!"_

_"Stop it, Ichigo! Your going to die!"_

Kisshu shook his head trying to rid him self of that memory only to be enveloped by another.

_"I went through the trouble to pick you up... Now come with me... Just the two of us... To a world with nobody else, and no fighting."_

He flinched as he felt his heartbeat become erratic from the emotion in the memory. It seemed to be pumping needles throughout his body in the place of blood. The pain was numbing. Pictures of her flashed in his head and the needles became fire. Consuming him from the inside out. His heart pleaded for mercy and yet his mind would not let it have that luxury.

Finally showing himself mercy, Kisshu fell back against the trunk of the tree. He was exhausted. His thoughts were muddled and his body limp. His heart gave small tired thumps; it too was exhausted. He tilted his head back up to the night sky. Before he came to earth, he had always liked the night. It was mysterious and peaceful, and to a point magical. But, above all else, what he liked the most was that he could forget in the night. In the dark, he could pretend he was not Kisshu, one of the chosen few to help clear the path to salvation. He would even sometimes think of himself as the night it's self.

A rueful chuckle escaped his throat. If he was the night, that would make her the day. Bright, lively, blunt, and colorful. Simply everything he wasn't. She was warm and honest. He was dark and deceitful. She was an Angel .And he a demon. Angels were not meant to love demons. That was the plain and simple truth. Even so, that small fact was slowly killing him. And he knew it.

As he leaned against the tree, he let the memories of his love capture him in their spell for the remainder of the night. And as the night wavered and faded, so did Kisshu's life force.

To anyone, the last lungful of air to leave the alien's body would have thought it merely a sigh. But, upon further inspection, they would find something else. As faint as a shadow in the night, there was a single word.

_"Ichigo…"_

_

* * *

**Reviews are love!!! Please?? I've got cookies for all my reviewers!!!!**_


End file.
